


Splitting Up

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Does it count as a threesome if the third person is the queen?, F/M, Fights, It's confusing, Makeup Sex, Or would that just be a does of masturbation during sex?, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Possible Threesome, Smut, Split Queen, queenie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Regina and Robin have a huge fight that leads Regina to splitting herself in two.





	Splitting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 167, 20, 29
> 
> Not beta'd yet

Robin and Regina had had a fight. A nasty one. They’d never fought this bad before but living together had come with its own slew of new adventures. Some not as pleasant as others. This being one of them. Robin had stormed out of the house in a rage leaving Regina to spew. 

It didn’t last long. The minute he stepped out of the door was the moment she broke down. Thinking that he had left her for good. Not just a fight, no to Regina this was their end. And she blamed herself. Or part of herself to be exact. The nagging voice in her head telling her that this whole time she had Robin was too good to be true, reeling its ugly head yet again. Her evil side was always going to be there and as long as it was there, she would never get her happy ending. 

Maybe she could just get rid of it. Maybe if she split herself from her evil half she would finally be able to get what she wanted. She was doubtful Robin would ever come back but at the very least she could get a chance if her evil half was out of the picture. She knew the potion she needed. Studied it for years. She used magic to get the ingredients she needed from her vault and concocted the potion. Filled a syringe with it and took a deep breath. 

Robin had gone out to the forest to clear his head. The fight had been rough but they both were pretty hot-headed, Regina more so but he wasn’t about to tell her that. So he took himself out of the house to cool down. Now that he was level headed he started to head back to the mansion. 

What he saw when he got there was not at all what he was imagining. As he walked up to the door he heard a bang from inside and rushed in. He found Regina and... Regina? He must have been losing his mind because there were two of them. One dressed a lot like her old wicked days. What the hell was going on? 

They were staring at each other. Loathing filling their eyes before they eventually started yelling at each other blaming one another for all the crap that they had been through. 

Robin stood there in shock for a moment before swinging into action when they clearly were about to lunge at one another taking their verbal fight physical. 

“Regina, NO!” Robin yelled over the two women and stepped in between them. “What the bloody hell is going on here?”

“Robin?” Regina gasped, “You’re back? I thought… I thought you were done?”

“Done with us? Love, we had a fight. I needed to cool. What have you been doing? And who is this?”

“You don’t recognize me? I feel hurt, after everything I gave you last night,” the Evil Queen jipped. 

Robin raised an eyebrow, “Regina? What is going on?”

Regina glared at the Evil Queen, “I figured if I separated myself from her, I might have a better chance at not losing you.”

“Regina, I love you,” Robin said reaching for her hand. He looked back at the Evil Queen looking her in the eye, “All of you.” He turned back to look at the woman in the pantsuit, “I’m not going anywhere. We had a fight love. We’re going to have millions more. And if you keep splitting yourself every time, that’s going to make things a little complicated.”

Regina sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m not used to things being good in my life. The fight just seemed like it was the shoe finally dropping. This was a stupid idea…”

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes, “You think?” 

“You shut up,” Regina spat out. 

“Ladies,” Robin started, they were the same person this was already confusing. “How about we get the two of you back together as one?”

“Not quite sure how to do that,” Regina muttered.

“You’re not?” Robin asked his eyes widening. Okay, this is going to be complicated. 

The Evil Queen smirked, “It’s we just need to kiss and make up,” she waggled her eyebrows. “All three of us. Makeup sex is much better when there is a third person involved.”

“No…” Regina started.

Robin pursed his lips, it wasn’t a horrible idea, “My love, she’s you. It’s not like she’s an actual third person.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The Evil Queen walked over to Regina lifting her chin slightly. She was in her heels while Regina was barefoot giving her the upper hand, literally. Her motions were familiar, Regina felt like she had been here before. “What’s the matter, poppet? It’s not like I haven’t taken you for a spin before.” 

Regina felt her heart start to race and breathing quicken, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m you, Regina. You know as well as I do, we’ve taken matters into our own hands. And I know how much you like it rough.”

Regina blushed, “Stop it.”

The Queen laughed, “Such a prude when I’m not with you.” She turned to Robin, “Come on darling, let’s go make-up.”

“Wait..” Regina started, “I can’t…” 

“You can.” The Queen dipped down and kissed her other half deeply, “Stop fighting it.”

Regina glanced at Robin seeing his pupils dilated and a look on his face saying more than she needed to hear, she tangled her fingers in the Queen's hair and pulled her back for another kiss. The Queen gasped softly in surprise before reaching up to start stripping Regina off of her clothes. She groaned at the layers and flicked her wrist stripping her bare, as well as herself and Robin. 

Robin wasted no time joining in once he noticed that he was also naked in their living room. He moved over behind Regina and started to kiss her neck as magic engulfed the three of them transporting them to the bedroom. Which of the two actually transported them they weren’t sure. Robin turned Regina’s face to kiss her and then turned towards Queenie for a kiss as well. 

The Queen and Robin focused their attention on Regina. Robin letting Queenie take the lead on this one. Of her two sides, the Evil Queen was definitely more dominant than Regina. Almost as if she learned it all from an old friend. 

The Queen slipped a hand between Regina’s legs, finding her soaked and started to work her up just the way she liked. No stumbles nothing, she knew just how much pressure she needed and exactly where. 

She was getting close but didn’t want to come without the Queen. She reached down mimicking the Queen’s moves and quickly got her up to speed. 

Robin had been watching and caressing both women as they got closer to the edge. 

“Regina,” the Queen gasped.

“I know,” Regina replied as she moved her thumb to the Queen’s clit as the Queen did the same to her. A few tight circles later they were both coming hard as a light encircled both of them. When it faded away, Regina was in Robin’s arms. Whole again.

Regina turned towards Robin, “she was right.” 

“ _ You  _ were right,” Robin countered. “And you don’t need to worry about your dark side with me. I’m quite fond of her.”

Regina smirked, “Yeah she’s got her perks.” She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss and walking him back towards the bed to properly make up for the fight they had had. Maybe even letting Queenie take the ropes on this one as the two stayed tangled in each other's arms all night long. 


End file.
